1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a circuit, and more specifically, to a circuit for providing an approximately constant resistance and/or current and method therefor.
2. Related Art
For some electrical circuits it is desirable to precisely control or regulate the current flowing through a portion of the circuit. As one example, the light intensity of light emitting diodes (LEDs) is dependent upon the current flowing through the LEDs. For many LED applications, it is desirable to maintain an approximately constant light intensity of the LEDs. This may be accomplished by maintaining an approximately constant current through the LEDs. Many other devices or circuits may also benefit from a circuit or techniques that precisely controls or regulates current flow.